La habitación del Doctor
by Yaikaya
Summary: Si ni el Doctor ni Amy están dispuestos a aceptar lo que sienten el uno por el otro, alguien tendrá que darles un empujón. Y quizás la TARDIS se vea obligada a tomar medidas extremas, como encerrarlos a ambos en la habitación del Doctor. Escrito como Amigo Invisible para Hamtesa.


_Escribí esta historia como regalo para **Hamtesa** con motivo de Amigo Invisible sin Fronteras, que por cierto recomiendo a todo el mundo al que le gusten los retos. Así tuve una excusa para escribir sobre mi serie favorita, aunque admito que no como me hubiera gustado. Aun así, me ha encantado crear esta historia. _**  
**

_**Disclaimer: **Doctor Who y sus personajes no me pertenecen, es una serie de la BBC._

**_Advertencias_: **_Ninguna._

_**Notas: **Esta historia está situada en algún momento después del episodio cuatro de la sexta temporada: "La mujer del Doctor"._

* * *

La TARDIS era vieja y nueva y, aunque resultara muy extraño de entender, eso tenía sus ventajas. Era lo suficientemente joven para poder apreciar a simple vista el amor que Amy y el Doctor sentían y lo suficientemente experta para comprender por qué nunca se lo dirían.

El amor de Amy había surgido poco a poco, un amor que ella misma había avivado en su imaginación cuando el Doctor le faltaba. De niña quedó cautivada por el desarrapado hombre que entró en su casa para comerse las natillas y las barritas de pescado y siendo adulta, el Doctor la enamoró sin decir una palabra.

Aunque, claro, la raza humana está compuesta por seres que desde niños se han acostumbrado a sí mismos a la rutina y la seguridad. ¿No es más sencillo conformarse con un cariño con el que siempre pudo contar que arriesgarse a desentrañar un amor que había surgido de repente sin explicación? Rory siempre había estado con ella, en lo bueno, en lo malo y en lo peor, era imposible no quererle. Y es que la TARDIS sabía que Amy amaba a Rory. Solo que amaba más al Doctor, aunque sonara cruel.

El Doctor era un libro cerrado a cal y canto cuya llave había arrojado por la borda. O al menos así era para la mayoría de la gente. Pero la TARDIS no era la mayoría de la gente, ella era demasiado y lista y conocía demasiado bien al Doctor. Por ejemplo, en esta nueva encarnación el Doctor había adquirido la molesta costumbre de mentirse a sí mismo. Se mentía diciendo que Amy estaba mejor casada con un hombre normal que pudiera envejecer a su lado, se mentía diciendo que lo que la pelirroja había creído sentir por él era solo fascinación y se mentía diciendo que no correspondía sus sentimientos.

Lo peor es que al Doctor se le daba tan bien mentir que se había convencido a sí mismo y hacía todo lo posible por ayudar a Amy y a Rory a estar juntos, como si buscara darle a través de otro la felicidad que ella nunca podría tener a su lado. Además, se suponía que él no la amaba, lo que ella le provocaba no era diferente de lo que sentía por el resto de sus acompañantes, ¿verdad? La TARDIS había visto al Doctor en sus peores y en sus mejores momentos, sabía lo que pasaba por su cabeza a cada instante y por eso estaba segura de que el Doctor amaba a todas sus acompañantes, solo que cada una a su manera. Rose había sido una amiga, Martha una confidente y Donna una hermana pequeña molesta a la que al final aprendes a querer, y así con todas ellas. Pero Amy había sido la única de una larga lista que había traspasado todas y cada una de las barreras del Doctor hasta llegar a lo más hondo de sus corazón. Más bien corazones, y había que ser una gran mujer para llenar dos corazones.

Y si se les dejaba solos, esos dos podían continuar amargándose la existencia hasta que el universo estallara en pedazos. Necesitaban que alguien les diera un pequeño empujón y desde luego no contaba con que Rory estuviera entusiasmado por lanzar a su mujer a los brazos de otro hombre. Por una vez, ella tendría que salir de su inmutable estado de calma para ayudar a su Doctor. Al fin de cuentas se lo debía por haberlo robado y por haberle obligado a viajar a los confines del espacio con ella.

Y si tenía alguna posibilidad de triunfo era porque la TARDIS era vieja y nueva: suficientemente experta para saber lo que había que hacer y suficientemente joven para tener el valor de hacerlo.

**OoOoO**

Frente al espejo de su habitación, Amy se recogió el pelo en un moño improvisado que le dejaba varios mechones sueltos apuntando en distintas direcciones.

-¿Seguro que no quieres venir a darte un baño? –preguntó mirando el a Rory, que continuaba tirado en la litera de abajo.

El enfermero emitió un gruñido ahogado que sonaba como "prefiero seguir durmiendo". Amy se acercó para darle un beso antes de ponerse una camiseta de algodón para cubrirse al menos un poco más de lo que la cubría el bañador, coger la tolla y cerrar la puerta con cuidado al salir para no molestar a Rory.

La TARDIS era un autentico laberinto de metal, aunque en los laberintos normales solo te puedes perder en el espacio y allí, si no tenías cuidado, podías aparecer en la semana anterior. Al principio Amy no se atrevía a dar un paso más allá de su dormitorio sin la compañía del Doctor, pero con el tiempo había aprendido a orientarse en la nave o al menos en la parte por la que ellos se movían, ya que estaba segura de que si se internaba en las entrañas de la TARDIS podría caminar sin rumbo hasta morir sin pasar dos veces por el mismo pasillo.

Si Amy hubiera sido más dada a las comparaciones y si hubiera leído la saga de _Harry Potter_, podría haber comparado el interior de la TARDIS con las escaleras de Hogwarts: crees que las conoces, pero, cuando menos te lo esperabas, cambiaban el camino por puro capricho. O, en este caso, para ayudar a dos idiotas.

Por eso, Amy no debería haberse sorprendido cuando al abrir la puerta no se encontró con la piscina, si no con la habitación más abarrotada y desordenada que había visto nunca.

La habitación del Doctor.

Amy nunca había estado en ella, ni siquiera sabía si el Doctor tenía habitación en la TARDIS. Cuando aquel hombre no estaba en la sala de mandos estaba leyendo en la biblioteca o nadando en la piscina o cultivando las plantas del invernadero o inventando un nuevo desastre culinario de la cocina. Y si no estaba haciendo nada de eso, es que estaba fuera de la nave, salvando el mundo o al menos uno de los muchos mundos que existían. Pero si se paraba a pensarlo, incluso el Doctor necesitaba una habitación privada. Todo el mundo necesita un lugar donde echarse a dormir y guardar los calcetines limpios.

Y hablando del hombre de la pajarita, allí estaba el Doctor, aunque en aquella ocasión no llevaba pajarita. Vestía un pijama de color azul pálido decorado con (Amy tuvo que frotarse los ojos para asegurarse de que no estaba teniendo alucinaciones) ovejitas saltando. Estaba despeinado y todo en él indicaba que se acababa de levantar y le había sido interrumpido en mitad de su desayuno. En una mano sujetaba una galleta de mantequilla a medio comer y con la otra sostenía una taza llena hasta la mitad de café en la que podía leerse "Al mejor Doctor del mundo".

La escena era tan bizarra que Amy no se sentía capaz de reaccionar. Fue el Doctor quien rompió el silencio:

-Si has venido a por galletas, ésta era la última que quedaba –dijo alzando la pasta mordisqueada.

-Pensaba que esa puerta daba a la piscina –se disculpó Amy –. Debo haberme confundido.

-No, no creo que lo hayas hecho –dijo el Doctor, dejando su taza de café sobre la mesa y levantándose –. Esto es la TARDIS ¿recuerdas? El tiempo y el espacio son cosas modelables y una misma puerta puede llevar a cualquier punto de la nave. Más de una vez he abierto la puerta del baño para acabar en el campo de golf.

-Y entonces eso es… –la pelirroja recorrió la habitación con la mirada –¿Tu dormitorio?

La habitación era más o menos igual de grande que la que Amy y Rory compartían, solo que parecía mucho más pequeña e incluso claustrofóbica debido a todos los objetos que guardaba en ella. No podía entender como teniendo tantas habitaciones en la nave y pudiendo crear muchas más si hacían falta, el Doctor acumulara tantos trastos en su cuarto. En las estanterías los libros estaban colocados de cualquier manera, peleándose por ocupar el espacio. A nivel de suelo, todo de tipo de objetos, seguramente encontrados por el Doctor durante sus novecientos años de venturas, se subían unos encima de otros, dejando apenas espacio para estar de pie. En la pared izquierda había un armario de madera muy ornamentado que seguramente estaría ocupado por más trasto y en la pared derecha se encontraba la cama del Doctor, que solo era un colchón y varias sabanas de colores. Al fondo de la habitación podía ver el escritorio, donde el Doctor había conseguido mover los papeles, los objetos frágiles y una vieja gramola para hacer sitio a la bandeja del desayuno.

La habitación, como el propio Doctor, era un caos.

En ese momento Amy tuvo la intuición de que muy pocos personas habían estado allí y qué, al igual que la sala de mandos era el corazón de la TARDIS, aquella habitación era el corazón del Doctor. Y entrando sin haber sido invitada, de alguna manera estaba profanando el lugar.

-Bueno, yo me he levantado está mañana con ganas de nadar, así que a no ser que tengas una piscina debajo de todos esos trastos, voy a buscar la autentica puerta –se despidió.

Amy se dio la vuelta y puso la mano sobre el pomo, pero este se negó a moverse. Probó en ambas direcciones y trató de agitarlo hacía delante y hacía atrás, pero no se movió.

-Doctor, la puerta no se abre.

El mentado se levantó de su asiento y la apartó con suavidad para examinar la puerta. Al comprobar que el pomo seguía detenido con obstinación, sacó su destornillador y escaneo la superficie metálica.

-Esta puerta no va a abrirse.

-¿Se ha quedado atascada? –preguntó la pelirroja.

-No, simplemente ya no da a ninguna parte –bajó su destornillador y la miró directamente a los ojos –. Nos hemos quedado aislados.

-¿Aislados? –repitió ella –¿Cómo nos podemos quedar aislados dentro de la TARDIS?

-Así –dijo el Doctor señalando la salida

Amy se lanzó hacía la puerta y comenzó a golpearla con los puños.

-¡Rory! ¿Puedes oírme? ¡Estamos atrapados!

-Amy, no sirve de nada que grites, ahora mismo no estamos en ningún lugar físico dentro de la nave, tu voz no puede salir de aquí.

-¿Entonces que vamos a hacer? –dijo, apoyando su cabeza en la placa de metal, desesperada –¿Sentarnos a esperar a que se acabe el aire?

-No se va a acabar el aire. Además tenemos café y me parece que en algún lugar guardo bolsitas de té –Amy le miro, incrédula –. Pero ahora que lo pienso, no me queda agua así que no podremos preparar té –el Doctor reparó entonces en la cara estupefacta de su acompañante –. En la TARDIS las habitaciones no se aíslan ni cambian de sitio por accidente. Para salir de aquí tenemos que averiguar por qué la nave nos ha encerrado en mi dormitorio.

-De acuerdo. ¿Por qué la nave nos ha encerrado en tu dormitorio? –preguntó con sarcasmo.

-Seguramente por la misma razón que la llevo a meterte en ella.

El Doctor hizo un gesto a Amy para que tomara asiento. Como parecía el único sitio libre en toda la habitación, se sentó en la cama.

-Si hubiera sabido que algo así ocurriría, te hubiera guardado alguna galleta –dijo colocándose a su lado.

-Y hubieras recogido la ropa interior, ¿verdad? –señaló Amy divertida, mientas alzaba unos calzoncillos blancos que había encontrado en una esquina de la cama.

El Doctor le arrebató la prenda de las manos, lanzándola a la otra punta de la habitación.

-Vamos a estar aquí un buen rato. ¿Quieres hablar de algo? –dijo intentando aparentar que nada había ocurrido.

-La verdad es que te quería preguntar por… –la pelirroja hizo un gesto con las manos señalando el pijama, sin conseguir que el Doctor la entendiera –Las ovejitas.

-Los pijamas con ovejitas son un clásico. Te hacen sentir más cómodo y reconfortado cuando te vas a la cama.

El viajero en el tiempo se puso en pie y dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo para mostrar su ropa de dormir. Amy se echó a reír.

-¿Y qué me dices de la taza?

-¿Qué le pasa a mi taza?

-¿"Al mejor Doctor del mundo"? No pareces la clase de persona que compra esas cosas. No necesitas demostrar que eres "el mejor Doctor del mundo".

-Eso es porque lo soy –señaló –. Y por esa misma razón merezco una taza que lo diga –para enfatizar sus palabras cogió la taza y dio un sorbo al café –. La gente subestima la utilidad de las tazas de desayuno para conocer de verdad a una persona.

-Y la tuya dice que eres el mejor doctor del mundo.

Ambos se echaron a reír ante la broma, a pesar de que no tenía mucha gracia. A los dos les resultaba más fácil reír cuando el otro estaba delante.

-Todo esto de las tazas y las ovejitas queda muy extraño en ti.

-Supongo que porque son los pequeños detalles que uno espera encontrar en una persona normal. Me acercan más a la humanidad.

-Pues yo no quiero que lo haga –Amy se volvió para mirarle a los ojos –. Tú no eres un humano ni una persona normal, eres el Doctor. Y es así como me gustas.

En cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca se dio cuenta de que no debería haberlas dicho. Pero ella no era una persona de las que se echan atrás, ni el Doctor de los que ignoran lo obvio.

-Lo sé, soy único –soltó el Doctor y tanto Amy como él comenzaron a reírse ante la desfachatez del comentario, pero sobre todo la pelirroja se reía de alivio al ver que el extraterrestre parecía haber pasado por alto su involuntaria confesión. Pero eso fue solo hasta que escuchó su siguiente frase –. Pero ser único, después de mil años es bastante aburrido.

La escocesa sintió que su estómago se encogía al oír esas palabras.

-Eso es estúpido. Bueno, supongo que es difícil haber viajado tanto tiempo solo, ser el último de tu especie y… saber que nunca vas a encontrar a nadie como tú. Pero si quieres alguien que te haga compañía, no hace falta que sea exactamente igual a ti. Ahora ya tienes a dos compañeros.

-Eso es cierto, os tengo a Rory a ti, así es imposible sentirse solo. Sobre todo si tengo que escuchar tus ronquidos por la noche.

-¡Eh! ¡Yo no ronco! –dijo Amy cogiendo un cojín de la cama y golpeando al Doctor en la cabeza con él. Éste trató de defenderse y ambos siguieron con el juego un buen rato, riendo como dos niños pequeños.

Terminaron de jugar cuando ya no podían respirar y estaban cubiertos de plumas. Ambos se tumbaron apretujados en la cama del Doctor, recuperando el aliento. La cercanía con el gallifreyano no la incomodaba y tampoco era la primera vez que los dos estaban tan juntos. Amy no creía que fuera posible divertirse tanto con tan poco cosa, pero tenía que reconocer que con el Doctor disfrutaba en cualquier parte: huyendo de la muerte en algún planeta lejano o peleando con almohadas en una habitación. Pensó que estar con él siempre era la mejor forma de pasar el tiempo. También pensó que esa debía ser la razón por la cual la nave les había encerrado a los dos: para poder animar al Doctor. Si ese era el caso, ya debían ser libres para salir.

Pero ese pensamiento se esfumó al mirar al alienígena a los ojos. El hombre de la pajarita le dedicaba una sonrisa, pero era una sonrisa cansada y triste. No había conseguido aliviar su dolor ni un poco y la sensación de impotencia hizo que le pesara el pecho al respirar.

-Doctor…

-Rory y tú sois lo único que tengo. Pero algún día también os marchareis a casa, como debió ser desde el principio. Nadie pueda seguir este estilo de vida eternamente.

-Yo sí –replicó sin pensarlo –. No tengo intención de comenzar otra vida. Puedo aguantar tu ritmo hasta el final

-Tarde o temprano verás que te equivocas. Como tarde o temprano descubrirás que puedo gustar a los humanos, atraerlos o incluso enamorarlos, pero que es solo una sensación engañosa o pasajera, no es algo como lo que pueden sentir por uno de sus congéneres.

"_No es verdad" _pensó Amelia _"Lo que siento no es solo fascinación pasajera, no sé con que personas te has encontrado hasta ahora, pero llevo amándote doce años y el sentimiento no hace más que crecer." _

-Pero alguien te quiso lo suficiente para regalarte esa taza y comprarte un cutre pijama de ovejitas. ¿Verdad? –el Doctor dio un respingo al oírlo. A Amy no le pasó desapercibido como bajaba la vista para echar una larga mirada a la prenda –Según dices no me puedo enamorar de ti porque no eres como yo, pues quizás entonces el problema es que yo tampoco soy una persona normal. Quizás soy la única niña en el mundo que hubiera sido capaz de pasar la noche en el jardín esperando a un viajero harapiento. O simplemente no eres tan distinto a los demás. O a lo mejor lo que estás diciendo es una gilipollez, porque si no es amor, no sé que demonios es eso que siento.

Al terminar el discurso tuvo que parar a respirar. Sorprender al doctor no era una tarea muy difícil, pero desconcertarle era algo que rara vez se veía, y Amy podía presumir de haber desconcertado completamente al Doctor.

-Después de tanto tiempo…

-Doce años no son nada. Un solo minuto contigo es capaz de hacerme sentir de nuevo como la primera vez que te vi.

Y con esas palabras fue como todas las defensas del hombre de la pajarita se desmoronaron a la vez y ambos se dieron su primer beso. Desde fuera no parecía un momento muy romántico, ella en traje de baño y él con solo un pijama de ovejas, pero para ellos fue, por supuesto, el beso más grande de la historia del universo.

-Estoy segura de que es duro y quizás no puedas seguir así otros mil años, pero yo no viviré tanto –dijo la pelirroja cuando se separaron –. No cambies nunca o por lo menos no me obligues a verte cambiar. Porque podría soportar perder muchas cosas, pero no a ti.

La TARDIS no tenía boca, y aun así no hay otra palabra para describir lo que pasaba en sus circuitos como una ancha sonrisa. No se había perdido detalle de la conversación y aunque quizás se había imaginado la escena un poco diferente, por lo menos había sido más rápido de lo que esperaba.

Ahora podía dejarles solos. La nave se sintió satisfecha consigo misma, había unido a una preciosa pareja y una vez más había salvado al Doctor de su propia cabezonería. A partir de ese momento todo sería más sencillo.

Y, ¿quién sabe?, quizás ahora podría tener algo más de intimidad para acercarse a cierta "belleza" que acababa de quedarse soltero.

* * *

_Y eso es todo. No puedo dejar a Rory solo y abandonado, ni siquiera en un fic, por eso las insinuaciones TRDIS/Rory del final. De todas formas, todos vimos el episodio "La mujer del Doctor", ¡no estoy loca!_

_Espero poder escribir más sobre Doctor Who, aunque seguramente me decante por otras parejas o por el 10º Doctor, que es el amor de mi vida (quiero muchísimo al 11º, pero David Tennant se ha quedado con un lugar especial en mi corazón)_

_Dejad muchos reviews, solo así podremos evitar la próxima invasión dalec. ¡Cuento con vosotros!_

_Geronimo!_


End file.
